Hogwarts wake up call
by ladykia13
Summary: Girl Harry. Lady Hogwarts is awake and decides the wizarding world needs a reality check. How? By reading about her heir's life and bring the founders true wishes about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts wake up call**

Hogwarts has always been semi awake and watching, but now with her founders last heir in danger she awakes fully to give the wizarding world a wake up call, starting with the so called headmaster and the minstry toads.

* * *

I will inform you all I own nothing of the Harry Potter series/charactors/plot ect. I dont believe ive copied anyones story/plot ect. Any problems let me know, if you want to hate my story please save your time and energy by just pressing the back button and leaving it at that. I dont mind helpful hits or even an idea but no negatives please as its bad for the soul. This may end up Ron/Hermione/Harry im not sure yet. Please note Harry is a girl in this story, and any Dumbledor fans might not like it as im unsure yet if im going to make him evil. This is my first story on her so be nice, any suggestions are welcome. Please enjoy.

* * *

Deep within the bowels of Hogwarts the Founders of the great castle had built a secret room. Closed to all, and more myth than the legenday Chamber of Secerts could hope to be. With which in laid a beautiful crystal, the size of a adult, inside pulsing in time to the magic within its walls swirlled the four different Founders colours along with a beautiful amethyst colour. This very crystal was the make up of Hogwats which aloud the building to become sentinel.

The crystal was at first kept in the great hall, incased in wards the strongest of that era, for many years, but as time passed and after Slytherins abandonment the three Founders began to plan to hide the Crystal but it wasn't until a prophecy was made by the seer Relena Ravenclaw which kicked there plans into reality.

The Pophecy Relena Ravenclaw fore told was this

In time of man's darkest desires

An evil will devide the lands

A child of sorrow will suffer the consequences of man

Our child of sorrow grows tired

Forsaken by good intensions of the beaded man

When societys expectations grow heavy

Hogwarts will awaken

Laying claim to our child

Cocooning her in her bossom

Hogwarts will protect and heal her

And while she plays in the rolling meadows

Hogwarts will tell truths and secrets need known

And by doing so she will right the wrongs of society and man.

Up in Gryffendor tower Harriet Potter was curled up around her pillow, a letter clutched tight in her hand. The same things running constanly around in her mind.

Mr Weasley was safe, he had pulled through the night, the venom had been drained from his body meaning Ron and his family wouldn't lose their husband and father. Relief, pure uncontrolled relief ran threw her body so fast she nealy felt sick with it.

As she reread the hastly written note from Sirius saying Mr Weasley was ok tears began rolling down her checks, he had made it, the snake/her didn't kill him she didn't take Rons dad away from him. But even so she couldn't help but wonder what was going on, was she becoming evil? was that really her who attacked Mr Weasley? was this why Dumbledor wouldn't look at her, because he saw her becoming dark? Was this why she was alone at Hogwarts while her friends where with Sirius? Maybe she was going bad, curling tighter mumbles of half senteces filled the air "My fault", "Im evil", "I did this", "muderer". The more she thought about it the more Hary was sure she was going dark, just thinking it made Harry's soul hurt. As she lay there her other emotions came forth fustrated, anger, hatered and self loathing all the negative emotions of humans, which where already piled on the shoulders of the skinny girl, just made her more tired.

Sitting up and looking out the window to the stars for answers she came to relise just how tired of the world she was, and no matter how much she tried to prove them wrong something always happened to prove them right. As the stars twinkled above she felt a half plan form, she decided it was all to stop, she couldn't be what they wonted her to be, some bloody saviour and she'd rather die than become like voldermort, but she felt to cowardly to kill herself. What she needed was a way to stop, just stop being her, but how was the million gallon question. As she tried to think of all the ways to die but still live her magic currend under her skin, the negative emotions over time had built up like poison and all they needed was for an outlet. It only took a minute before Harry noticed something was wrong, pains began in her hands and back before spreading quicker up her arms into her chest, it felt like her very breath was frozen in her lungs, she gaspped and clutched at her chest black spots formed infront of her eyes her thoughts drifted to her parents, she'd be joining them soon, and as her knees buckled and her eyes rolled she hit the ground and as she tried drawing her last breath the first true smile in almost 2 years was visable on her face as her eyes closed for the last time.

As Harrys eyes closed Hogwarts opened. Stones groaned as energys gathered, the few children staying over the christmas holiday sprang up in bed, professors grabbed there wands and hurried from there quaters, house elves bowed to the walls portartes running around to gather information to help. And while the castle inhabients ran around in confusion Lady Hogwarts gathered up her child, cradderling the girl tight she gathered her energy and flashed from the dorms, leaving behind an old book and a glowing crystal.

In the morning returning students would having an intresting time. The teachers who should know better would be put in there places. The minstry would have its kick in the rear and the wizarding world will have its much needed wake up call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts wake up call**

Hogwarts has always been semi awake and watching, but now with her founders last heir in danger she awakes fully to give the wizarding world a wake up call, starting with the so called headmaster and the ministry toads.

Up in a tower a phoenix sat up on his perch, head tilted to the side as beady black eyes stared at the wall seeming to see what others could not. The ratty old sorting hats brim quivered as he too took notice of what was now in motion. Phoenix and hat turned to each other before a single sad note left the phoenix's throat before Fawkes rose up and grabbed the sorting hat before vanishing in a burst of flames, leaving the room silent and the old man in the bed chamber above unawares.

In the room down in the castles bowels the purple gems light pulsed frantically in time to a hidden heartbeat. The flickering balls of light grow brighter and groups quickly formed and clumps changed into different forms until a shadowed figure was slowly taking form. If anyone was in the room they would be treated to a sight, a sight so wonderful many would simply describe it as magic at its best, but because no one was there to witness it so they missed out on it. The form took on the shape of a woman, her features so simple just so beautiful would have anyone staring at her. Standing at 5ft 4", with long waste length curling black hair, stunning amethyst eyes and dressed in a simply plain long white dress stood Lady Hogwarts.

As the lights grow dimmer the Lady turned to check the room she was in. She found a chamber full of colors, paintings on the walls telling a story and the celling, so much like the great halls, sparkled overhead with the outside sky full of stars and a full moon. A smile graced her face as she took in what the founders had did for her, she turned when an greeting trill filled the room and watches as Fawkes flamed in with the hat in his talons. Both bowed to her before the sorting hats brim opened

"My Lady it has been to long"

"It is good to see you both my friends. It seems the world has become unbalanced and stupid".

"Indeed it has my Lady. But first I must inform you, your heir is sick my Lady and time is running out for her I fear".

"I know Travis; I believe that is why I have awakened fully"

Fawkes let a few notes echo around the room, its apparent meaning bring a smile to the Lady's face before it was swept away.

Timeless purple eyes meet the beaded black ones of the fire bird.

"Fawkes my heir's magic is poising her, go to Godric's tower and bring her to me quickly my friend". A trill, a flash of fire and Fawkes was gone. Travis watched on as Lady Hogwarts turned to the glowing gem. He watched as a pale had reached out and rested on it and the pulsing lights faded a bit, with her back facing him the soft voice spoke

"My heir will need a lot of care Travis, my magic will heal her but it will be a lengthy process, but while she rest I have much that needs doing, can I count on your aged advice and help old friend?"

What could only be called a smile stretched across the aged hats face.

"Of course my Lady, both Fawkes and I are bound to you and only you. Anything we can do for you is yours"

The Lady sent a Travis a smile and a nod before turning to the entrance of the fire phoenix and its treasured cargo.

Lady Hogwarts moved quickly to the distressed Fawkes who was screeching in panic. It was easy to see why he was making such noise as she looked to the white figure sprawled across the floor. Kneeling next to her heir Lady Hogwarts took the girl into her arms and looked over her, she noticed the paleness and black veins as that of magic poising, she also noticed bruising on her bare arms and the heavy bags under her eyes. Sighing in pain she gently brushed dark hair away from the child's face before resting a slim hand on the girl's forehead. Purple eyes closed as Hogwarts gathered her magic up and gently funneled it into the barely breathing teen. Purple light balls grow again in the room and danced as if they were apart of a dance to unheard music. Fawkes trilled quietly next to Travis as both watched the savior's life swing between life and death like a pendulum in a breeze.

What felt like hours but was more like half an hour Lady Hogwarts was able to calm her heir's magic down enough so that it wouldn't immediately take her life but it could flare again at any time. Lady Hogwarts gathered up the small girl into her arms, resting the child's head on her shoulder she stood and moved towards the gem and with a whispered word the gem gave a great shudder and started to change shape. The almost heart shaped gem's top morphed, sinking in the middle creating a wide and deep base, the sides grow thinner and before long the gem had become a deep hollow type basin. Slowly, gently Lady Hogwarts laid her precious cargo down on the base before arranging her arms to lay resting on her stomach; she brushed away a curl from the child's face and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Blessed child rest and heal it is time to make others aware of their idiocy's and wrong doings"

Stepping back she raised her hand and chanted a prayer for protection then nodded towards Fawkes who flew over and landed on the gem's side and made 7 tears slip from his eyes. As they watched the tears seemed too expanded and multiply and before long what had been just 7 tears was now a deep purifying water in which the child slept, and with a final rumble a see through top covered the basin.

Travis bowed his head in respect to the ritual before turning to his Lady

"Her names Harriet Potter My Lady, a descendent of one of the 3 brothers".

"Yes, the master of the invisibility clock. Death wishes to claim her to stop her from becoming his master it would seem."

"Yes however Voldermort and Dumbledor hold the other two hollows and I can't see death wishing to be controlled by either of them".

"You are right Travis Riddle runs from him and Dumbledor taunts him. It will be settled soon enough and it will be my heir who will settle it once and for all. However I find a more pressing problem, the sheep."

Travis chuckled and even Fawkes trilled a laugh.

"Yes the sheep need a wake up call My Lady. However what is the best way to do this?"

Lady Hogwarts pressed a hand on the top of the gem and stared down at the young girl inside

"I can think of many ways, all with good reasons and bad reasons to use each. The question is do I put Harriet through more pain and humiliation in a few of them or do I take her out of the future and let them destroy everything and then return her to emptiness to start over or do I just walk into the great hall and yell at Dumbledor?"

"My lady?"

"I was thinking books, detailing Harrys life, a few mentions of her life at those Dursley's home before moving onto here, year 1 to present. However no one would like there life/thoughts and memories read like that, however it would be a good thing in other ways like them actually having to think about the way they act."

"It sounds fine to me however if that was a choice ground rules would have to be made and someone there to quite possible point out all the obvious trap or manipulations"

"Indeed, then again simply walking up to the headmaster and yelling at his face would make me feel better, yet I find myself thinking it would only work a few seconds before the man would twinkle at me and ask unwise question"

"That man has been playing fate for a long time My Lady, he would not simply bow down because someone's yelling at him, or I believe the new saying is 'air his dirty laundry'. He would try using you Lady Hogwarts in his great act for his so called greater good whatever that may be in his old head".

"Yes Travis your right. I need a few hours to think and by morning I shall have a plan set in mind. It is late however so let us rest, the water will heal Harry so she will be safe. Go back to the headmaster's office for now and I'll call you later with the plan"

"Goodnight my Lady" Travis bowed before Fawkes picked him up and trilled a goodnight sound to the Castle before disappearing in a flash of flames.

Lady Hogwarts smiled down again at her heir

"Rest child ill guard your sleep"

Before she too seemed to dim and flicker out of the air.

The Castle settled and stilled while the people inside had no idea about what was around the corner.


End file.
